


If I Fell

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 3: During the night----“What’s the matter, Georgie?”“Paul!” the guitarist whisper-yelled. “He’s gonna hear you!”
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	If I Fell

Ever since he was a kid, George had an issue with occasionally wetting the bed. Sometimes, his small bladder just didn’t want to wake him up and emptied on its own accord. And as embarrassing as it was when it happened, his best mates always understood. Especially Paul, whom he shared a bed with.

But what was worse was when his bladder woke him up at the last possible minute. Because then, if he wet himself, he found it hard to blame his stupid unconscious body. In that case, he was the one that couldn’t get up and get to the toilet in time.

One day ended up being even worse, though. He woke up in the middle of the night, the sun not even up yet. And the first thing he noticed was what probably woke him up in the first place. His over full bladder.

Now fearful that he might not make it, he started to get out of bed. Just as he heard footsteps in the hallway. He held his breath as somebody walked by, trying hard to hold back his worried tears.

For the next few minutes, he kept quiet, but he knew that if he waited too much longer, he’d wet himself. He rolled over, starting to shake Paul awake. The older man opened his eyes, yawning.

“What’s the matter, Georgie?” he said, and George started to freak out. What if the man in the hall could hear Paul’s voice?

But he managed to calm himself down to explain the situation to his friend. “Th-there’s someone out there, but I really need the loo, and I’m too scared to go.”

Paul sighed. “Aw, sweetie, come on. I’ll take you.” Paul got out of the bed, and as he made his way over to George, the younger boy got even more scared.

“Paul!” he whisper-yelled. “He’s gonna hear you!”

Paul hurried to help George out of the bed, and he felt urine start to escape his bladder, causing him to stand up quickly. But when he tried to walk, it didn’t end up great. Another leak, and he doubled over, starting to shake more violently.

“Oh, shit. Come on, Georgie. We’re gonna get you to the toilet, yeah?” But when Paul tried to start walking him off, he only shook his head.

“Paulie, I’m peeing. I’m not gonna make it.” He began to cry, and Paul only held him as piss soaked his pants. He kept the guitarist’s hands in his own, squeezing them softly in an attempt to calm him as he wet himself. “I’m so sorry, Paul!”

“You’re alright,” the older man assured him. “It’s called an accident for a reason, honey. It’s alright.”

After a few minutes, he was finally done, and promptly burst into tears. “Oh, my god! I can’t believe I just--”

“Hey, it’s okay, sweetie. Let’s get you to the toilet now, okay?”

George nodded. “Okay. But the man in the hall…”

“We’ll be alright. I promise.” And with that, the two of them started on their way out the door. But not before Ringo came in the door, scaring them both.

“Hey, I thought I heard voices in here. Glad I’m not going crazy…” He then noticed the looks on their faces. “Is everything alri-- oh! George, you-- Sorry, I’ll go--”

“Oh, erm, Richie, would you mind cleaning up the floor?” Paul asked. “I mean, you don’t have to, but it--”

“Oh, of course! Why don’t you go get cleaned up,” he replied with a gentle smile.

“Thanks so much.” Paul led his soaked friend to the toilet, rubbing his back on the way. “You’re okay, George,” he reassured. “We’ll get this all taken care of, like it never even happened.”

“Okay. Th-thanks, Paulie.”

“It’s no problem.”

-

By the end of his shower, George’s fears had gone down significantly, but Paul was still worried for him. When he walked back into the room, Paul was laying in the bed, waiting for him.

He sat up. “George, hey. How are you feeling?”

“B-better. Thanks for being so nice about this.”

“Oh, of course. Erm, I talked to Ringo--”

“Where is he?” Just that second, Ringo walked in.

“The sheets are in the wash. Oh, hey there, Georgie! Are you doing alright?” George shrugged. “Erm, I heard that you heard me in the hallway and got scared. I’m… so sorry, George. I never meant to scare you or anybody. I was just walking around, and I really shouldn’t have been. I’m sorry.”

“No, Richie. It was my fault. It was my stupid body that didn’t wake me up in time.”

At that very moment, Paul couldn’t help but lean over and hug the younger man. “This wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anybody’s fault, okay? It was just circumstance. Let’s just forget about it all. Is that what you want?”

He looked at George as he talked, and the guitarist nodded into the arm still wrapped around him.

“That would be great, Paul. Thank you.”

“It is already forgotten,” Paul said, swiping his hand across his forehead, displacing his fringe.

“What is?” Ringo asked, and a smile spread on George’s face.

“I love you guys so much.”


End file.
